A desirable characteristic of fuel-fired heating furnaces is that the furnace operates quietly and with high energy efficiency. Some heating furnaces, however, can make acoustic noise upon commencing the heating cycle. It is desirable to dampen, suppress or otherwise reduce the noise without substantially compromising the efficiency of the furnace.